Stories of Shades 2: more stories of Shades
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: The second addition to my collection of short stories. In these varied stories I will give even more of a look into the personal lives of my characters, starting off explosively with Sera Yvioness's little sister, Luciana. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1: gun for hire

Luciana Yvioness scanned the city for her next target, her custom sniper rifle laying on its built in tripod. She saw her target in an ally, arguing with a woman. Unable to get a clear shot she waited, the .75 caliber rifle trained on the man. When the man forced the woman against the wall of the building behind her, she took the shot, blowing her target's head clean off. The woman didn't scream, but after looking around for her savior she left. Luciana pulled out the two-way phone and pressed a button. "Target down, returning for my pay."

"Roger that, Miss Luciana. You weren't too flashy?"

"When am I ever?" Luciana said, shutting the phone off then crushing it. Even if the man was a criminal with a high bounty, she was still a wanted woman for cleaning up the streets, and phones were traceable. It wasn't smart to keep the same number. Picking up her rifle she put on a cloak. "Besides... they can never see me coming."

A half hour later she entered a warehouse where her contractor made base. She tossed a photograph onto the desk. "Here's the proof now where's my cash?"

A man leaned forward, his face worn. Her contractor had been ex-military, an old friend of Surge's. "You did your job well, but why do you look unsatisfied?"

Luciana clenched her fist but then relaxed it. "If I had fired when you suggested I would have killed your little decoy. I refuse to kill the innocent, even if offered a high amount of cash. I'm not some gun for hire. Now, again, where is my pay?"

Her contractor shook his head then pulled out a knife. "Think again you bitch, being a bounty hunter means you're a Mercenary, and I bet you have a high bounty yourself if you are who you say you are."

Luciana took account of his blade, then the barrels of oil still in the warehouse from when it was used for auto maintenance. She then again looked at her contractor. "Mr. Devin, are you aware of what happens to those that attempt to kill me?"

Devin, as that was the contractor's name, faltered. "You can't mean..."

Luciana didn't smile. "I am always serious, Devin. No guards? You trust in your ability too much, yet you hire a little twelve year old girl to do it for you, one who is the deadliest among all the girls in her age group... and one who kills any bastard who attempts to do her in." she then dashed backwards and fired a round from her sniper while in the air, propelling her out the door before the resulting blast could scorch her cloak. "You wanted flashy, you got flashy. Now," she walked back in and saw a safe, the lock broken off from the blast, "I'll take my pay and leave." The burnt corpse at the desk didn't object.


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to fear feathered be

Illya Aegis stared out into the wide sky, her wings outstretched and arms held close. She looked below and saw many creatures in the trees, some hiding and others watching her in awe. She smiled and waved at the brave few to venture from their safety just to see her. After a bit she landed, at an old crooked tree.

Sitting at the tree was another Skyfolk; Kellan. About ten years ago Illya had met him at this exact spot, and they had shared their first true kiss. They were only ten at the time but hadn't thought of each other much until that day. The two had grown up knowing each other, and were betrothed. After Illya landed she ran over to Kellan.

"Kel," she said, "how'd today's hunt go?"

the bird-man chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit. "It's almost always good, Illya. What did you want me to come out here for?" Despite the being the same age, Kellan was about five inches taller than Illya.

Illya made a pouty face. "What did I want? How about to actually join you on a hunt?"

Kellan looked at her with an odd look. "Join a hunt? But what if you get hurt, or worse...?"

Illya shook her head. "I won't. I can fly well enough and I'm an archeress. I should be able to stay out of trouble, Kel."

Kellan sighed. "Well, alright, fine. Just so you know we don't always know what will happen."

Illya nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at the square?"

Kellan nodded. "Yes, that sounds good."

* * *

The next day Illya, dressed in a warm outfit to ward her from the cold, landed in the square next to Kellan. "Where's the other guys?"

Kellan shook his head. "They said they couldn't come; that they'd make themselves look like fools if you were there. So it's just you and me."

Illya sighed. "Okay... I hope I don't scare off the animals."

Kel laughed slightly, ruffling her hair again. "Don't worry, Miss Aegis, you're a pretty silent flier for one like you."

They took off and circled around the woods, finding a herd of deer. Kellan nodded and Illya drew her wooden bow, notching an arrow. She let it fly then something struck both her and Kellan out of the sky. Before either could cry out they hit the ground, Illya feeling one of her wing bones snap. She looked behind her and saw a face she couldn't make out, then cried out. When Kellan came to, she was gone.

Worried, the bird-man took to the skies. "Illya! Where are you?!"

The breeze on the forest leaves was his only answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Creation of Evil

Rowena sighed. Xerxes was supposed to stop by her office to file his reports, and he still hadn't come by. She wanted to wring his head, but by age he was her superior. She decided to let it go and head home.

* * *

Xerxes crushed up the research notes he wrote down. "Another failure. Experiment 031's body was too frail to hold the soul I created. I'll have to make the body bigger, more bestial." He sighed. "Rowena won't be happy with me when she finds out another failed. Project Hraesvelgr... creating the ultimate monster to use against those who'd attack the destruction... she expected me to do it by myself?" He looked at the large test tube near him. "If I need to do it by tonight... I'll have to do this fast. I'd rather not, but I have no choice." He pressed a button, illuminating the inside of the tube. On the inside rested a false body, shaped like a giant carrion bird. He pressed a few more buttons and tubes connected to it flowed a bright blue; the false soul he had made. It seemed to go well, the transfer had twenty minutes left.

Xerxes sat back, watching the readings the transfer was giving off. He reached for a drink when the transfer reached 98%, but accidentally knocked it over, spilling it over the controls. "No, no, no! Not now!" He reached for a rag to wipe it up then looked at the transfer percentage. "One hundred... did it finish while I reached for my drink?" Suddenly the glass cracked and he turned to it, startled.

The test tube shattered, and Xerxes quickly dove for cover. When he looked again the giant bird was looking straight at him. "A success... it was a success!" Xerxes began to laugh out of sheer joy. The bird tilted its head and Xerxes shook his own. "I'm sorry, I'm just glad it finally worked. I've just got to-?!" The bird suddenly spoke, cutting him off.

"My name... what is... my name...?"

Xerxes looked around. "A name...? I guess your name is 'Hraesvelgr'... but why do you ask?"

Hraesvelgr looked around, as if accepting the name. "Why am... I here...?"

Xerxes raised his hand. "You were created here in this lab. It's your birthday, in a way."

Hraesvelgr suddenly took off, breaking through the ceiling. Xerxes hid under his desk to avoid the falling debris. After a considerable amount of time he came out of his cover and looked at the hole in the ceiling. "Man... the boss is gonna kill me for this. Not only has my only successful creation flown off, but IT BROKE A HOLE THROUGH THE CEILING! The paperwork I'm going to have to fill out..." he sighed. "Well, I may as well try to clean up this mess, and prepare for the future."


	4. Chapter 4: Contract, part 1

Rowena sighed. "Why today of all days?" She looked at her sai. "April fourth..." She looked around the city skyline. She spotted her target, and jumped down off the building.

Once she landed she walked into the street. Someone walked next to her, mumbling something that sounded like "I've got to kill him..." Rowena looked at him and sighed, knowing what he was talking about. "Sorry, kid, he's my target."

"No, he's mine, lady," A green haired girl of about 14 walked next to them.

Rowena sighed. "A bounty hunter kid and a living weapon... what is this world coming to? Besides, it makes more sense we work together maybe, given who we're going against."

The living-sword held out a hand. "Neon."

The girl nodded. "My name's Luciana."

Rowena sighed, raising a hand to her face. "Well, I've got no choice. I'm Rowena."

Neon raised an eyebrow. "The government agent? That Rowena?"

Rowena nodded. "Yeah."

Luciana sighed. "Yet you never heard of me. I'm the youngest bounty hunter in the world."

Neon shook his head. "You two, focus. We need to get up there." He points up to the top of a tower in front of them. "Our target, all of ours, is the head of a criminal syndicate."

Rowena shook her head. "And, what, kid? You're just gonna rush in? You living weapons may not be able to die but still that's insane."

Luciana shook her head. "So, what's the plan?"

Rowena shook his head. "Okay, kids, here's the plan..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Ranger

The young man stood in front of the test tube, looking at the poorly treated person within. "I'm sorry I couldn't do this earlier..." He pressed a button, waking up the being. He then ran to hide.

The being in the tube opened her eyes. She looked around, wrapping her arms around herself, cold. Then she got a look at her hands. They weren't hers, definitely not! What had happened to her?! The glass around her shattered.

The person from earlier looked on from the shadows. "Raina..." the strangely shaped being looked at him. He decided it would be fine if he stepped out. He threw the suit he borrowed aside, revealing a Ranger uniform. "I'm not your enemy. Don't worry. But... I can't say the same about those people that did this to you..."

Raina looked around, this new body strange to her. Then something happened. Her eyes widened and started to glow reddish. The ranger saw this and ran out. "I should have guessed this would happen... her aura control is way beyond the normal. It's overwhelming her." He took out a stylus, still running. Eventually he made it out of the mansion that housed the lab.

A kid in a yellow hoodie was waiting for him. "So, is she in there Mr. Kamryn?" Kamryn nodded. "So... what do we do?"

Kamryn held up his stylus, checking something. "We wait... then we calm her once she makes it out." Zed nodded reluctantly in acceptance.

After a few minutes, the doors blew off in front of them. Kamryn raised his Stylus and activated it. Wordlessly he had it circle the Pokémon that Raina had become, a strange determination in his eyes. Zed watched in awe as the girl was calmed. Raina's eyes cleared as she saw the two, then a mental word entered their minds. "Zed...?" The girl collapsed.

Zed carefully went over to her, looking at Kamryn. He picked the young girl up and asked what he needed to know. "What did they turn her into...? What did they do to my sister?"

Kamryn closed his stylus. "It's... a forbidden science. They turned your sister into a Mewtwo Y... bring her to the center and make sure she's safe... but don't mention me. I'm sure we'll see each other again." He walked off, towards a hidden cave near the city.

Zed nodded, carrying his sister to the center. "Rangers are pretty cool... but I could never do it."


	6. Chapter 6: Rivals

Luciana looked at the building in front of her, the six year old girl holding the 1911 she had taken from the man earlier. This was the place she was told to go to. She walked in, immediately having to duck. The place was a wreck. She walked over to the counter and reached up to ring the bell. A woman looked at her.

"Can I help- uh, who's child is this?"

Luciana frowned. "I came here myself. Someone wanted this gun."

The woman looked at the pistol, then recoiled. "You... you were the one who killed him? That guy is a wanted criminal... and a kid killed him... just who are you?"

Luciana looked downward. "I... I'm Luciana Yvioness. I'm six."

The woman handed the pistol back to her. "Well, this is yours. And you get the bounty. So, what are you doing here, kid? Isn't the Yvioness family that small family of higher-ups?"

Luciana didn't answer. "I ran."

A 16 year old man with black hair laughed. "Someone with your privileges running away from home? And you killed the bounty I was hunting, and as a kid? Wow, look at Little Lucy go." He sneered. "So, we've got a hot-shot in our place."

The woman hit the teen on the head. "Sirion, leave her be. She has nowhere to go, so let her stay. You don't have to like it, but don't hound on her."

Sirion sighed. "Yes ma'am..." he looked towards Luciana. "Well, Little Luci, I guess you can stay. Just don't expect any kindness from me." Luciana nodded, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Nine

Rain sat in his cell. He was sent there because he had used someone to his advantage, and tried to rob a bank. The next day was the day he was sentenced for death, on account of an accusation that he killed someone. He could do nothing but wait.

"But, why wait? Why not let me take over?"

Rain looked around. No one was there. "Come out. Show yourself!"

A white being manifested near him, with white hair. "So, you finally heard me. I have a proposition for you; you let me take over, and we play a game."

Rain's eyes narrowed. "I'm sentenced to die tomorrow. What could you do to prevent that?"

The being made a thoughtful look. "How about... I give you a way out? Then we could play the Game with many people. The whole point of the game is to survive."

Rain became interested. "You can get me out of here? Seriously?"

The figure nodded. "Just give me consent, then we can run off to a different plane of existence; a different timeline where many people can play the Game. It wouldn't be fun if you were the only one playing."

Rain thought on this. "Fine. I accept your offer." *he shook the figure's hand. Suddenly, the figure envelopes him and took over. He stood up and looked at his hands. "Finally, a body again. Thanks, kid. Let's get you out of here. And you can call me "Nine"... yeah, that sounds right. Nine." The being walked, then vanished.


	8. Chapter 8: names

I sat across from Lillian, stirring my tea. "So... why did you decide on 'Lillian'?"

Lillian looked at me. "So, you know who I am, and if what you're saying is right you're that Zycron guy who lives in town. I'm Seno... but you knew that." I nod. "I chose Lillian because..." she trails off.

I take a sip of the tea. "I'm not as creative as others are. You, Lillian, make it so people won't even know it's you if they ask."

Lillian responded sharply. "I chose this name so people wouldn't know it's me! If they did..."

I put a hand on hers. "Lillian, I'm the only other person in Vaniville that got a Nervegear. And I still remember what you said to Jim the day I went to catch Giratina. You always teased him about the woods."

Lillian smiled slightly, then slapped me. "Stop trying to hit on me, idiot. My parents would never allow it... and you aren't my type. Besides..." she shifts, "thanks for using that item on me. I would be dead now if it wasn't for you."

I nodded. "All I can do is help. I'm no leader."


	9. Chapter 9: Scattered Rose

The young girl sat across from her savior. The person was wearing a cloak, her hair down around her shoulders. Before waking up and seeing the mysterious woman, the girl could only remember her father's pained face and a sharp feeling of something running through her. She brought a hand to where she had felt the strange feeling and winced, feeling pain from the smallest bit of pressure. "I wouldn't do that," the woman told her. "You're lucky that I found you, kid. Do you have a name?"

The girl hesitantly answered. "M-my name is Rose Fell... I'm six. But... who are you?"

The woman smiled at the kid. "You can just call me 'Sensei'. I'll be teaching you and taking care of you from now on."

Rose tilted her head slightly. "But... what about mother?"

Sensei sighed. "I didn't want to tell you, kid, but she didn't make it..." as Rose was about to speak, Sensei spoke up again. "And nothing about your brother, either. You said his name in your sleep... 'Serin'."

Rose looked down. The young girl knew about death, and had often visited the Tower to try and help the priests there pray. "Thank you..."

Sensei handed the girl an orange. "Don't think about it. We all lost loved ones three days ago... all we can do is live with each other."

Rose nodded, peeling the orange. She offered Sensei half. "I promise to not disappoint you, Sensei."

Sensei smiled at the kid caringly. "And I promise to treat you like a parent would, Rose."


	10. Chapter 10: A chat between sisters

"Our mother is a dragon." Luciana stared at her sister, Sera, who was sitting next to her wife Tear. "Last night I dreamt of her... and she was big and black and-"

Sera held up a hand. "Wait, Luci, you never knew this beforehand?"

Luciana shook her head. "No, I didn't... why do you ask?"

Sera laughed slightly, scratching the back of her neck. "You didn't find this Crystal I wear strange at all?"

"Or the fact she can become a dragon?" Tear asked.

Luciana's eyes widened. "I-I never put much thought into it before. But now that I think of it... it does start to make sense." She sighed outwardly. "It seems everything is starting to make sense little by little."

Sera just nodded at this. "Well, what about stuff you notice about yourself? Your temper for one..."

"Hey-!" Luciana acted shocked, but couldn't help smiling in her head. "I'll have you know this temper is what kept me alive all these years, Sera!"

"And your eyes too, I bet," Sera said, "those dragon's eyes make aiming that large rifle of yours a breeze, don't they?"

Luciana put a hand to her face. "M-my eyes? Now that you mention that too..." she sighs. "I'm such a blind idiot."

Sera shook her head, ten poured tea for the three of them. "Don't say that. Smarts have nothing in a fight... at least not always."

Tear and Luciana nodded, Luci responding to Sera's comment. "You're right there."


End file.
